1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a tablet for a plasma coating system, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of manufacturing a thin film using the method of manufacturing the tablet for the plasma coating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are emissive display devices having of a large viewing angle, a high contrast, a rapid response time, high characteristics with respect to brightness, driving voltage, and response speed, and may display a multi-color image.
An organic light-emitting display device may include an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device may be easily degraded by moisture and oxygen. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display device includes an encapsulating structure for sealing the organic light-emitting device from moisture and oxygen. The encapsulating structure may be formed of a sealing thin film. The sealing thin film may be formed of an inorganic material and the inorganic material may be formed as a thin film by using various methods. However, when a sealing thin film is formed by using a plasma coating system, ashes, particles, and airbourne materials that are generated in a process of subliming an inorganic material may be included in the sealing thin film, and thus, the reliability of the sealing thin film may be reduced.